Michael Gray
Michael Gray, commonly known as King Mike or just Mike, is a crazy man who greets you once you enter inside the Jungle Temple. He makes nonsensical gibberish and seems to have a wild imagination. When Buddy, Evelyn Gray, Lindsay, and you enter inside the temple, Mike believes you to be some imaginary friends he has conjured up from his craziness. You and the gang try to track him down after he attempts to run away, hoping that he might have clues about where the Crown of Nightmares is in the temple. After you complete investigation at the Jungle Temple, it is revealed that Mike is Evelyn's father and he will offer to become an agent recruit for your agency. Relation to plot Mike actually was one of the lead researchers of the Crown of Nightmares. He went insane after being locked in the temple to hide the Nightmare Crown from Morcubus' (or anyone else's) grasp. Ivy entrusted him with the crown and told him to protect it inside the temple, and told him to never let anyone take it. Mike then disappeared from society and was assumed to be missing. His daughter, Evelyn Gray, had no idea about this and is always wondering about her father's whereabouts. She asks a certain agent and Buddy to help find him, with help from her father's (Mike's) journal. Mike's full name in actuality is Michael Gray. After lots of investigation and thought, Evelyn, Buddy, and you find a map underwater in a sunken ship that says the Nightmare Crown is inside a temple in the middle of a jungle. After solving some riddles to get inside the temple, you and company meet King Mike, who you hope to find info about the Nightmare Crown from, but to no avail, as he escapes. You chase after him, in hopes of getting information from him. Once finding him, you see that he has hid himself well in a cave. You demand for info about the Nightmare Crown, but Mike refuses to give information unless you get him some new friends. Deciding that he will be insane enough to believe anything to be a friend, you pick up a couple of coconuts for him to call "friends". Like expected, he accepts the "friends" that you have found for him and names each coconut "Eloise" and "Reynaldo" respectively. He then helps you go on top of a nearby rock cliff to a treasure chest that supposedly contains the Nightmare Crown, but instead, you find a rock in there. Disappointed, you ask Mike whether he knows where the actual crown is. He tells you that the crown was actually at the temple's first room, where you had started. You thank him, but he insists that you do not try to get the Nightmare Crown. You tell him that you need it so you can protect it from harm. Mike still believes that you are part of his imagination, so he pleads that you disappear, and that even imaginary friends shouldn't try getting the Nightmare Crown. Despite his pleads, you still get the Nightmare Crown and are about to leave the temple. King Mike then recognizes Evelyn as his daughter. At first, Evelyn does not recognize her father. Mike then thinks he is hallucinating again as usual, but Evelyn convinces Mike he is not imagining her. Mike is very happy to see her once again, and leaves the temple with Evelyn, Buddy, and you. Once getting out of the temple, you find Brandi, Esma, and Morcubus waiting for you. Morcubus takes the Nightmare Crown from you and is about to activate its power, but Evelyn stops him before the Nightmare Crown is fully active by pushing herself and Morcubus into the Nightmare Realm portal. Mike is extremely regretful of this and wishes that he his daughter was never involved with this situation. You, however, are still determined to get Evelyn back and decide that there's still hope to rescue her. You offer Mike to join your team of agents so that she can be rescued. Mike humbly accepts the offer, and after coming back home to the Headquarters, you can recruit him with the computer at the Lobby. After completing all dispatch missions, Evelyn and Mike rejoice and thank you if you choose to save Evelyn from the Nightmare Realm. If you don't, you mention that Mike will be disappointed about Evelyn being trapped. Profile Mike has a lot of friends. That is, if you count coconuts as friends. He rules over them with a kind, but firm hand. All hail King Mike! Recruit Message: Alright, name, I'm here, just as I promised. Anything I can do to help, you just say the word. I am at your disposal. Interests *Paranormal *Athletic *Athletic *Smarts *Smarts Trivia *Mike was originally going to have a second daughter, Madison Gray. *A beta image of Mike shows him with a different outfit. *King Mike might have supposed to be in MySims Kingdom since there is some MySims Kingdom concept artwork that depict a Sim that, looks exactly like Mike's beta appearance without his hat.. *Strangely, even after you hire him, he doesn't change into different clothing. This may have been done to show that he is still a bit insane. Gallery MikeMSAConcept.jpg|Mike's MySims Agents concept art drawn by MySims concept artist, Ben Seto. Beta_Mike_Apearence.jpg|King Mike's beta appearance. King_Mike_-_MSK.PNG|Possibly King Mike in some MySims Kingdom artwork. Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:Smarts Category:Athletic Category:Paranormal Category:Agent Recruits